Panda
| tribes = | place = 11/16 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 14 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 17/20 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 10 }} Panda is a contestant from and . The youngest contestant in , Panda was immediately underestimated for his young age. However, his strong grit and determination was proven during his time on the reconstituted Peralta tribe, where he was thrown into a rather undesirable set of circumstances. Although he was unable to survive long enough to reach the merge, his refusal to give up despite the conditions made him one of the most beloved contestants in the history of the series. Viewed as a neisuance and irritating in , Panda’s inability to identify himself as the cause of annoyance on the Major tribe left him vulnerable at the first Tribal Council. Though he was briefly saved by Rivers and Toon, he was voted out for being too much of a loose cannon. Profile Survivor Brooklyn Starting on Peralta, a tribe consisting of only players 19 years old or younger, Panda immediately struggled due his incredibly young age. That did not deter him from making a name for himself on his tribe with often erratic and egregious posts in the tribe chat. He was annoyed to not have any alliances a few days into the game, so he decided to form one out of nowhere with his favorite people: Cub, Joe, and NoAvi. They decided to stick with it, though, because they were lacking a solid alliance as well. When Peralta lost their first challenge, they had an easy target in Ashley, but at the second challenge, tribe dynamics got a bit more complicated. The entire time since the start, Panda did not like Ryan C. at all, so he and his allies decided to target him, but Joe flipped on the alliance in order to blindside NoAvi. Joe convinced Cub to flip as well and thus NoAvi was sent home, leaving Panda on the outs alongside Fallon. A Tribe Switch occurred next where players were divided based on how trustworthy they were. This left Panda on a tribe with Fallon and Ryan C. alongside three untrustworthy members of Holt: Charge, Sabe, and Stacy. Immediately, Panda ran to those three, throwing Ryan C. under the bus for the NoAvi vote. At the next Immunity Challenge, Ryan C. took the Individual Immunity necklace, sending the tribe to Tribal Council. The Holt Three were forced to choose between Fallon or Panda. Ryan C. pushed for Panda, but Fallon was inactive enough that she was the easier decision. The tribe lost the next challenge as well. Panda knew he was on his last legs but he really pushed for Ryan C. to go, pointing out how shady and untrustworthy he was. They decided to vote Panda out since he was irritating and they figured Ryan C. would make for a good target come the merge. Panda was so beloved and memorable during his short time on the season that he was in the top three for the Fan Favorite Award, but lost to Stacy. Voting History South Korea Panda started out as the youngest member of the Major tribe and immediately took a liking to Rivers and Toon. As a result, the duo felt connected to Panda. However, Panda's young age resulted in him failing to connect with other members of his tribe. When Major lost the first Immunity Challenge, Panda's name was thrown around as the easy vote. However, Rivers and Toon narrowly spared Panda by getting the majority of the tribe to vote against contestant Stacy. Panda, now with a new level of confidence with Rivers and Toon, continued spamming the tribe camp, blissfully unaware of how irritating his actions were. After Major's short winning streak, Panda became the consensus boot for his unpredictability and inability to fit in with the tribe. Voting History Trivia * Panda is the youngest contestant from and . ** Panda is the youngest contestant to compete on RSurvivor. * Panda, Raven, Jupiter, SRV, Boom, Brody, and Garin are the only returning contestants to be affiliated with two tribes. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Youngest Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Peralta Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:11th Place Category:17th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn Category:Survivor: South Korea